dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashlynn
Ashlynn is a playable character in Dragon Quest VI. She's an enthusiastic and sometimes naïve young girl who is first found in the Mirror Tower as a spirit, albeit to the Hero and Carver. She starts as a mage-type character and learns various spells, including Magic Burst, without use of the class system. Appearance Ashlynn wears a vivid blue tunic with charcoal sleeves ending in saffron gloves, a tall belt with a silver buckle, brown leather shoes with black socks, and a scarlet cape. Her belt has a clip for holding her whip when she is not using it. Personality Ashlynn joins the party with severe amnesia and quickly grows close to them after they restore her visibility. Despite her memory loss, she boasts a plucky disposition and ever-energetic attitude regardless of the group's daunting tasks. Ashlynn is never reserved when it comes to her emotions, letting the whole world know when's she's happy, sad, or laughing up a riot. She also isn't afraid to throw her weight around either, flat out demanding that the party help troubled townsfolk they come across in her party chat and considers her bossy side to be part of her charm. While never outright stated, it is strongly implied that Ashlynn has feelings for the Hero. Over the course of their adventures together this transforms from a simple crush to genuine love, to the point that Ashlynn will make mental notes of the Hero's answers to Judith's questions in Weaver's Peak, along with other revealing remarks in her party chat. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest VI Ashlynn appears as one of the most mysterious characters in the game. This is due to the fact that she suffers from severe amnesia; knowing only her name and no memories of her past. It is later revealed that she comes from Sorceria, a magical city that posed a threat to The Archfiend and was therefore sealed away by one of his four dread fiends; the aquatic warrior Gracos, to make sure that the most powerful spell, Magic Burst, was never used against it. It is later revealed that before the events of the game, Sorceria's inhabitants acknowledged Ashlynn as a skilled mage and the one descendant to be able to master the ultimate spell, Magic Burst. Just before the city was destroyed, all of the residents used their powers to protect the young mage's dream self by thrusting her into the real world. When the party travels to Sorceria, after defeating the Dread Fiend Gracos, Ashlynn discovers that the residents have been awaiting her arrival for some time, as she was chosen as the successor to the Eldress of Sorceria. After a small chat with the dying Eldress, Ashlynn learns the most powerful offensive spell in the game, Magic Burst, and earns the accolade "Scion of Sorceria". After journeying into the Archfiend's realm and defeating Mortamor, the group returns to a world at peace and the party returns to their homes except for Ashlynn who only briefly returns to her home to tell everyone what has happened and she is then informed that she should study at Cloudsgate Citadel and learn from King Zenith. She chooses, however, to stay with the hero. Upon arriving at the hero's palace, both are greeted by the King and Queen who compliment the young "couple" much to their shyness and invite them to the royal celebration. However, when the hero begins searching for Ashlynn, he finds her in the throne room and sees her beginning to fade away with the Dream World which is now separating from reality. The Hero and Ashlynn tearfully say their farewells as she disappears along with the Dream World. All that then remains of the Dream World is Cloudsgate Citadel. After the end credits, the reunited party gathers at Madame Luca's upon Milly's request who shows them something through her crystal ball. They then see Ashlynn alive and well and residing in Cloudsgate Citadel where she is witnessing the hatching of an egg that holds a new future. Upon hatching the egg releases a stunning light which amazes Ashlynn and the onlookers. Ashlynn's presence in Cloudsgate Citadel likely means the palace still has a connection to the Dream World through its magic and the others can still visit her there, or that she somehow managed to gain a real body. Manga ''Land of Illusion Statistics Trivia *It is noted many times that Ashlynn is in love with the Hero, saying things such as "Hey Hero, I got a new outfit today. Do I look good in it?" or "Aah love, I know how she feels..." or "If I were her I'd pick you over Buddy, but...", even the Hero's parents compliment them on being a cute couple. *Ashlynn's name is a stealth pun. Her real world body had been burned to ashes, which is implied from the information the party learns at Sorceria. *Ashlynn hopes to settle down and become a homemaker one day. This is evident in one of her early lucky dip actions and party chat after speaking to Alicia in the Upper Clearvale. Gallery DQVIDS - Ashlynn v.2.png|Ashlynn's second artwork for the ''VI DS remake. DQMBRV - Ashlynn.png|Ashlynn's artwork for MBRV. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VI party members Category:Dragon Quest IX special guests